Saga de Fantasia/Arco del País de Países
El arco del País de Países es el 32º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el primero de la Saga de Fantasia. Antecedentes Tras enfrentarse a los Piratas de Terracota y los Piratas de Norah, la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos ha descubierto por fin la identidad del cerebro detrás de los Ojos del Diablo, un hombre llamado Obra. Sin embargo, Obra vive en una Isla del Cielo llamada Fantasia, por lo que los piratas deberán encontrar un modo de llegar al mar del cielo rápidamente. Capítulo 545: Un marrón de marrones Comienza un nuevo día y la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos navega por las aguas del Nuevo Mundo pensando en cómo llegar al mar del cielo y acabar con Obra y con su negocio de Ojos del Diablo. A bordo del Freaky Soul, Laura tiene una conversación vía Den Den Mushi con los líderes de la alianza. Buck: ¿Qué está haciendo el Garabateador? Laura: Está ocupado tratando de localizar a un contacto suyo. Cree que puede ayudarnos a llegar al mar del cielo. Kurokage: ¿Y quién es ese contacto? Laura: No me lo ha dicho... De todas formas no debería tardar mucho en salir de su camarote. ---- Dentro del camarote de Maxwell, el pirata se encuentra discutiendo con alguien también vía Den Den Mushi. Maxwell: ¡No, no tengo cita! ... ¡¡No, no puedo esperar dos semanas para hablar con él, esto es urgente!! ... ¡¿SABES QUIEN SOY YO, PEDAZO DE INEPTO?! ---- Laura: ... Sí, dudo que tarde mucho en terminar. Cosmo me dijo que lo conocieron durante su tiempo como brókers del Inframundo pero al parecer siempre está viajando de un lugar a otro. Buck: Hmmm... Bomba: Vaya. Dance Mon: Bueno, seré paciente, dile por favor que nos avise tan pronto como haya averiguado el paradero de ese contacto suyo. Pero cuando los piratas van a colgar, la puerta del camarote de Maxwell se abre en el piso superior del barco y el pirata sale escopetado hasta Laura, quitándole el auricular del Den Den Mushi. Maxwell: ¡Ya está, ya está, ya tenemos rumbo! ¿¿Alguien sabe dónde está Isla Milk?? A ninguno de los piratas parece sonarle la isla por la expresión de sus Den Den Musho, a ninguno salvo a Creeper, quien se sobresalta al oír ese nombre. Creeper: ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho "Isla Milk"? ¡Esa isla forma parte del territorio de la Emperatriz Pirata Charlotte Linlin! Todos: ¡¡!! Buck: ¿Big Mom? Red: ¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH! Kurokage: ¡Oh, esto es genial, primero nos metemos en el territorio de Kaido y ahora nos toca infiltrarnos en el de Big Mom! Bomba: ¿Conoces la isla, Creeper? Creeper: No la he visitado en persona, pero hace un año ataqué con mi tripulación el territorio de Big Mom. Tantos hombres perdidos a manos de la misma persona, ni siquiera pude alcanzar la isla donde reside la emperatriz... Dentro de la mente de Creeper, los recuerdos de varios de sus subordinados siendo retorcidos por una figura femenina de grandes manos empiezan a aflorar. Nada más ser testigo de la fuerza de esa persona, la Madre Naturaleza ordenó la retirada inmediatamente. Creeper: Me hice prometer que nunca volvería a ese sitio si no es por una buena razón. Bomba: ¡Bien pues, pongamos rumbo a los dominios de esa mujer como hizo Creeper, siendo más podremos conseguirlo! Creeper: No es tan sencillo. Bomba: ¿? Creeper: El territorio de Big Mom está muy bien vigilado; si entramos los siete barcos de golpe nos detectarán y nos considerarán invasores sin lugar a dudas. Maxwell: Hmmm... Teniendo en cuenta que solo tengo que hablar con mi contacto, debería ser una operación rápida de ir y volver. Red: ¡Bien, en ese caso el Garabateador y sus hombres se encargarán de colarse en el territorio de Big Mom y conseguir la información que necesitamos! Maxwell: ¿Eh? Kurokage: ¡Perfecto! Dance Mon: Iremos hasta la frontera con su territorio y los Freak os adelantareis. Maxwell: Pe-pero yo no me refería a ir yo y mis hombres solos, quizá si fuéramos dos de los siete barcos... Buck: Contamos todos contigo y tus hombres, Garabateador. Creeper: Tened mucho cuidado, por favor. Maxwell: Pero... Got'cha Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell es incapaz de decir una palabra ante la jugada que le han hecho sus aliados mientras Laura y Skorup observan una desde su lado y el otro desde la cocina. En ese momento entra Roco para servirse algo de beber cuando ve el panorama, por lo que le pregunta a Skorup en voz baja. Roco: Oye... ¿por qué estáis tan callados? Skorup: Creeeeo que acabamos de meternos en un marrón de marrones, amigo mío. Roco: ... Pos vale. Capítulo 546: El País de Países; Totto Land Tras separarse del resto de la flota en su camino a los dominios de Big Mom, los Freak se adentran en una zona extremadamente calurosa del mar, viéndose obligados a meterse dentro del barco mientras los Dummies pilotan. Los trece piratas se encuentran sentados en el comedor demasiado débiles para moverse, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en la temperatura. Paul: Qué calooor... Rick: Ya veeeeeessss... ¿qué es este sitio? Dan: El mar Caliente-Caliente... La parte buena es que estamos a tocar de Totto Land, la mala es que hace tanto calor que hasta el agua hierve en esta zona. Maxwell: ¡Esos cobardes sin agallas nos han dejado nada más llegar aquí, voy a asegurarme de que queden boqueabiertos cuando volvamos, ya verán...! Cosmo: ¿Y cuál es el plan? Maxwell: ¡Primero, mantenernos en un sitio con sombra, que no es bueno estar al sol con este calor! ¡Segundo, llegar a Isla Milk sanos y salvos sin que nos pillen! Mika: Oh... Mika se encuentra sentada en el suelo del comedor dándose aire con un abanico cuando ve a Saigo Tepes a su lado bebiendo un vaso de agua, pero lo que más le sorprende es verle con su uniforme negro perfectamente puesto. Mika: Tepes... ¿no tienes calor con eso puesto? Tepes: El calor o el frío no son más que ilusiones de la mente. Amar: Yo también estoy bastante bien gracias a mi túnica, hace que el aire circule por su interior haciendo de una especie de aire acondicionado. Willy: Pues creo que mi mente me la está jugando pero bien. Ana: Y a mí... creo que tocaré algo para hacernos olvidar el calor con mi lira. La músico coge su lira a su lado y se dispone a tocar. Ana: Love Melody thumb|centre Cuando la Diva de las Nubes comienza a tocar, la atención de los Freak pasa de ser el calor a la hermosa melodía de Ana, olvidándose por completo de lo primero. Maxwell: Te oiría tocar todo el día... Cosmo: Sí... Y así, el barco sigue su curso tranquilamente sin ningún incidente mientras dura la música hasta dejar tras de sí las aguas hirvientes del mar Caliente-Caliente. Pasado un rato, los Den Den Mushi repartidos por el barco empiezan a sonar. Purupurupurupurupuru Purupurupurupurupuru En la torre central del barco, Capataz y Coronel cogen el auricular del suyo y se lo llevan al oído. Capataz: ¿Diga? ... ¿? Coronel: ¿Quién es? Capataz: Ni idea. Los autores de las llamadas resultan ser unas babosas de mar con antenas encima, las cuales nadan bajo el Freaky Soul. Maxwell: Una música preciosa, Ana. Paul: ¡Bravo! Ana: Gracias. Dan cuelga con fuerza el auricular de su Den Den Mushi para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, teniendo algo importante que decirles. Dan: Hmmm, muchachos, creo que ya hemos cruzado completamente el perímetro del territorio de la Emperatriz Big Mom. Todos: ¡¡!! Dan: ¡La tierra conocida como el País de Países, Totto Land! Capítulo 547: Isla Milk Hace 5 minutos. Dan camina en círculos en la cubierta del Freaky Soul, invadiéndole las dudas después de que los Dummies dijeran haber avistado Isla Milk. Dan: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, qué vamos a hacer ahora...? En eso que Maxwell aparece detrás de él. Maxwell: ¿Te pasa algo, Dan? Dan: ¡Es que hemos llegado ya a nuestro destino pero no hemos tenido en cuenta ese puesto avanzado de los Piratas de Big Mom, si ven que somos piratas que no tenemos ninguna relación con ella nos hundirán! Maxwell: ¡Oh, pero nosotros no somos piratas! Dan: ¿Eh? Dan se da la vuelta hacia su capitán para verle vestido de cocinero, con un delantal blanco y un sombrero de chef, además de con un fino bigote postizo. Detrás del Garabateador se encuentran en resto de los Freak vestidos también de cocineros. Maxwell: ¡Somos un grupo de humildes chocolateros de la isla del chocolate que vienen a comprar leche para nuestros platos! Dan: ¡¡¡!!! Acto seguido, Maxwell utiliza su poder para camuflar el Freaky Soul de forma que parezca un barco normal, cambiándole los colores poniendo una hoja de papel en la cubierta. Como resultado, el Jolly Roger de la vela mayor se desvanece junto con las palabras "FREAK" de las otras velas, mientras que los dibujos del casco son sustituidos por un color marrón como el del chocolate. ---- El Freaky Soul atraca en Isla Milk, una isla que resulta curiosa por los piratas al tener una ciudad con sus edificios hechos de briks de leche gigantes. Desde el muelle puede verse una plaza con una fuente de leche en el centro incluso. A pesar de ello, los ciudadanos parecen estar viviendo su vida normalmente. Roco: Caramba... Rick: Una "ciudad de leche"... ¡Cómo mola! Mientras, Maxwell habla, acompañado por Laura y Cosmo, con los guardias que les reciben, unos hombres de pequeña estatura con un uniforme muy parecido al de los peones del ajedrez. Soldado: ¿Y quién decís que sois? Maxwell: Venimos de la isla del chocolate a comprar leche para fabricar chocolate -ejem- con leche ¿verdad, chicos? Laura: Por supuesto, capi, digooo... "chef". Cosmo también asiente con determinación ante la afirmación del Garabateador, lo cual deja pensativos a los soldados. Soldado: Hmmm... ¡Disfruten de su estancia en Brick Town! Maxwell: Merci. ¡Vamos, equipo de cocina! Todos: ¡Sí! Aliviados porque sus disfraces han logrado engañar a los soldados, los piratas se adentran en las calles de la ciudad encabezados por Maxwell. Por el camino se fijan en la clase de personas que caminan por la calle, viendo humanos, gyojin, tritones, brazos largos e incluso minks conviviendo en armonía. Cosmo: ¿Alguna vez habíais visto tantas razas juntas en un mismo sitio? Willy: Nunca... Mika: ¿Habrá enanos también? Pero la Arlequín halla la respuesta rápidamente al ver dos niños jugando a la pelota con un enano. Mika: ¡¡!! Ana: Ver tantas razas distintas viviendo juntas... no sé, es bonito. Laura: Sí. Maxwell: No os distraigáis, muchachos, hemos llegado. Capítulo 548: El Soplón El grupo se detiene delante de un restaurante llamado "La vaca sin leche". El nombre del establecimiento es suficiente para que varios de los Freak consideren el lugar poco agradable. Maxwell: Cosmo, Roco, Tepes; conmigo. Roco: Seh. Tepes: Hmm. Maxwell: El resto esperad aquí y vigilad los alrededores. Laura: De acuerdo. Y así, el Garabateador entra en el restaurante seguido por sus tres subordinados. El establecimiento no tiene un aspecto muy distinto al de un restaurante normal y los clientes son todos ciudadanos de a pié. No obstante, al fondo hay unas escaleras custodiadas por un hombre de constitución cuadrada vestido con un traje negro y un bombín. Maxwell: Ahí. Maxwell hace señas a sus compañeros para que le sigan hasta el matón. Maxwell: Buenas, vengo a hablar con tu jefe ¿está arriba de esas escaleras? Matón: Hmmm... A lo que el joven pirata pasa a usar un tono más bajo. Maxwell: Soy el Garabateador, tengo cita con él en este restaurante a esta hora. Matón: ¡! El matón se hace a un lado como si de una puerta corredera se tratase permitiendo al Garabateador, a Cosmo, a Roco y a Tepes subir las escaleras. En el piso superior no hay más que una mesa circular con un hombre encapuchado comiendo en ella, protegido por otros dos matones igual de corpulentos que el del piso de abajo. Encapuchado: Maxwell Scribble... Maxwell: ¡Soplóoon, el viejo más granujilla del Inframundo! Encapuchado: Llegas diez minutos tarde, soy una persona muy ocupada, por lo que he empezado sin tí. * [El Soplón, informante del Inframundo y protegido de los Piratas de Big Mom.] Maxwell: Lamento la espera. Soplón: ¿Y qué haces así vestido? Pareces un insulto a todos los chefs respetables del mundo. Maxwell: Je, ya, qué gracioso... ¿Y cómo has venido a parar aquí, a los dominios de Big Mom? Soplón: Después de acudir a mí varias veces, mamá ha decidido acogerme y asegurarse de que ningún cliente insatisfecho venga a por mí con la condición de que reserve para ella las noticias más importantes. Maxwell: Ya veo. Bueno, vayamos al grano; necesito un favor, tengo asuntos pendientes con un hombre pero me he enterado que vive en una isla del cielo, necesito que me digas si conoces una forma de llegar rápido allí. Soplón: Ya deberías saber que no hago favores, Garabateador... ¿O debería llamarte ahora "Pirata Estafador"? Maxwell: Tsk, aún no me he acostumbrado a ese nombre... Soplón: Pues eso ¿qué me ofreces a cambio de mi respuesta? Molesto, el pirata pone un maletín sobre la mesa, el cual es cogido por uno de los matones del Soplón y abierto por él. Al ver que el contenido es correcto, el matón asiente hacia su jefe. Soplón: El High West queda un poco lejos de casa ahora mismo ¿no? Maxwell: Sí, y no puedo permitirme un rodeo tan grande. Soplón: Ya veo... Mira, como me caes bien, voy a darte algo que te ayudará. Y tras hacerle una señal, el otro matón le entrega a Maxwell un pequeño saco de tela. Al abrirlo, Maxwell queda bastante confuso mientras Roco intenta ver también su contenido. Maxwell: ¿Judías? ¿Para qué van a servirme unas legumbres para llegar al cielo? Soplón: Jojojojo, estas no son judías normales. Si echas una sola de ellas al mar y esperas unos minutos, te llevarás una sorpresa de muerte y luego te encontrarás en rodeado de nubes marinas a miles de metros de la superficie. Pero el Garabateador duda sobre la veracidad de mi historia. Soplón: Vamos, Maxwell, sabes que toda la información que he dado en toda mi vida de chivato ha sido 100% cierta. Puede que sea un avaricioso pero nunca, y repito, nunca, he sido un mentiroso (sobretodo después de haber recibido el pago). Maxwell: Hmm... De acuerdo, me llevo las judías. Soplón: Antes de irte, te recomiendo que las uses en un lugar concreto para llegar mejor a tu destino. Maxwell: ¿Mm? Soplón: Desde el límite del Mar Caliente-Caliente, navega hasta llegar a la zona conocida como el Mar sin Sol, a unos dos días de aquí. Maxwell: De acuerdo... Gracias. ¡Muchachos, nos vamos! Cosmo, Roco y Tepes: ¡Sí! Y mientras los piratas salen de la habitación, el Soplón se despide de ellos moviendo la mano. Soplón: ¡No hay de qué, Garabateador, no hay de qué...! (Ya lo creo que no hay de que...) Capítulo 549: Volviendo a Isla Chocolate Maxwell sale rápidamente del restaurante para reencontrarse con sus compañeros en la calle. Laura: ¿Qué tal ha ido? Maxwell: ¡Nos ha costado un ojo de la cara pero creo que ya tenemos billete para ir al mar del cielo! Dan: ¡Perfecto pues, larguémonos de este sitio! Y tan rápido como han llegado al restaurante, los trece piratas vuelven al puerto dispuestos a levar anclas y salir de Totto Land antes de que las cosas se compliquen. Laura: ¡Nos vamos! Maxwell: (¡Jijijijiji, ya está, ahora nos vamos de Totto Land y será como si nunca hubiésemos estado!) Sin embargo, justo cuando el Freaky Soul se dispone a salir del puerto, los Soldados Peón aparecen del interior de la "Tarte" que vigila el lugar. Soldado: ¿Ya se van? Maxwell: ¡Sí, es que tenemos prisa! Soldado: ¿No se llevan ningún cargamento de leche? Creía que habían venido a comprar... Maxwell: ¡Es que hemos recibido una llamada de la pastelería diciendo que aún quedaba una reserva de leche que había quedado escondida... entre los sacos de harina! ¡En fin, nos volvemos a la Isla Chocolate! Soldados: ¿? Hmm, pos vale. Y mientras el Freaky Soul desaparece en la lejanía, los Soldados Peón vuelven al interior de la Tarte cuando son interceptados por otro soldado de mayor tamaño y con un casco parecido al de la pieza del rey en el ajedrez. Soldado Rey: ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí fuera? Soldado: Nada, unos chocolateros que venían a comprar leche pero que se han largado como quince minutos después de atracar. Soldado: Y sin llevarse nada. Soldado Rey: Ah... ¿Y han dicho adónde iban? Soldado: A Isla Chocolate. Soldado Rey: Ya veo, gente rara... Y recibido el informe, el Soldado Rey se da la vuelta para volver a sus quehaceres hasta que algo de lo que le han dicho sus subordinados le llama la atención, parándose en seco para pensar en ello. Soldado Rey: Un momento... La "isla del chocolate"... ¡Es Isla Cacao...! ¡¡NO "ISLA CHOCOLATE"!! Alarmado, el Soldado Rey sale al exterior de la Tarte para tratar de ver el Freaky Soul pero este ya ha desaparecido, por lo que se dirige a los Soldados Peón. Soldado Rey: ¡¡Dad la alarma, esos no eran chocolateros sino una panda de impostores!! Soldados Peón: ¡¡¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??!! Soldado Rey: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Uno de los Soldados Peón corre a una mesa dentro de la Tarte y pulsa un botón rojo, haciendo que una alarma empiece a sonar por todo el edificio. Soldado Rey: ¡Hay que avisar al barco más cercano antes de que salgan del territorio! Soldados Peón: ¡Sí, señor! En eso que un Den Den Mushi empieza a sonar a bordo de uno de los barcos de Big Mom que se encuentra navegando por la zona, cogiendo el auricular un hombre de pequeña estatura, cuerpo redoneado, sombrero emplumado y con una gran espada en la espalda. ???: Eeeeeeh ¿diga? Soldado Peón: ¡Tenemos un barco enemigo que acaba de escapar de Isla Milk! ???: ¿Un barco enemigo, dices? ... Vale. Got'cha El pirata cuelga el auricular esbozando una malévola sonrisa. ???: Supongo que habrá que hundirlo, boyoyoyon. Capítulo 550: El Erradicador y la princesa Maxwell: ¡Jajajajajaja, soy un auténtico genio! Satisfecho por cómo ha acabado la cosa, Maxwell celebra el haber conseguido las semillas en medio de la cubierta de su barco mientras Dan es informado por Roco, Cosmo y Tepes acerca de su próximo destino. Toda la tripulación se ha quitado ya sus disfraces de cocinero. Roco: Ese encapuchado siniestro dijo no-se-qué de un mar sin sol. Dan: ¿El Mar sin Sol? Sí, lo conozco. Cosmo: Ah. Dan: Es una zona del Nuevo Mundo con el cielo constantemente tapado por las nubes, de ahí el nombre. Tepes: Tiene sentido. Maxwell: ¡BOOYAH! Rick: ¿Y se supone que con esas semillas llegaremos al cielo? Me suena a cuento chino. Skorup: Hmm... Bueno, siempre puedo guardarlas y cocinarlas otro día si no funcionan. Willy: Las legumbres me dan gases. Skorup: Meh, o simplemente podemos usarlas para plantar judías de verdad. Maxwell: ¡¿Qué el territorio de Big Mom es inexpugnable?! ¡Inexpugnable esto! Maxwell se agacha de espaldas al mar de Totto Land y empieza a dar palmadas sobre su trasero. Ana: ¿Qué le pasa al Capi...? Laura: Está liberando toda la tensión acumulada de cuando entramos aquí. Al ver esta pequeña excursión al territorio de Big Mom no ha sido tan peligrosa, necesita una vía de escape para todo ele estrés. Paul: Je Je Je. Maxwell: ¡Hasta la próxima, Linlin, quién sabe, tal vez otro día vuelvo y hago que tu precioso imperio haga...! ¡BOOOOM! Maxwell: ¿? Todos: ¿¿?? Maxwell: ¡Yo no he sido! En ese momento, parte de la pared del edificio del barco es arrancada por una bala de cañón, alarmando a los piratas. Amar: ¡¡Nos atacan!! Skorup: ¡Tsk! Skorup se apresura a subir por el mástil con unos prismáticos para encontrar al atacante, quedando boqueabierto al verlo. Skorup: Estamos perdidos... Maxwell: ¿¿Qué ves, Skorup?? Skorup: ¡Tsk! ¡¡Esto no ha acabado, Capi, nos han descubierto!! Maxwell: ¡¡¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??!! A las cinco del Freaky Soul, un colosal barco con aspecto de pastel y la bandera de los Piratas de Big Mom se acerca a ellos a gran velocidad abriendo fuego con sus cañones, cayendo la mayoría en el agua. Curiosamente, el barco sonríe mientras dispara. Barco: Barco, baarco... A bordo del barco, varios soldados con aspecto de fichas de ajedrez recargan los cañones mientras el oficial al mando observa sentado en un pequeño trono. Soldado Alfil: ¡Uno de nuestros cañones ha dado en el blanco! Bobbin: ¡Bieen, seguid disparando, boyoyoyon! * [El Erradicador''' Bobbin, combatiente alfil de los Piratas de Big Mom. Recompensa: 105.500.000''] Bobbin: ¡Boyoyoyon! El combatiente ríe sacudiendo su cabeza mientras el barco envía la segunda oleada de cañonazos. Dan: ¡Nos están alcanzando! Maxwell: ¡¡!! Skorup: ¡Vale, creo que veo al jefe, es un hombre bajito y con máscara, con una sonrisa bastante siniestra en la cara! Dan: ¡Da igual, lo importante es escapar cuanto antes! Mientrastanto, la alegría de Maxwell se ha convertido en frustración al ver que su plan de camuflaje no ha funcionado. Maxwell: Tsk... ¡Erase! Con solo gritar esa palabra, el camuflaje del Freaky Soul es retirado adoptando de nuevo su aspecto de barco pirata. Maxwell: ¡DUMMIES, quiero todos los cañones de popa a punto, disparad a quemarropa, hay que retrasar ese barco todo lo que nos sea posible para que no nos alcance! Dummies: ¡¡Sí, Capi!! Bobbin: ¡Ooooh, su barco ha cambiado de forma! ¿Has visto eso, mujer? En ese momento, una mujer de pelo negro y corto vestida con un elegante vestido y un lujoso abrigo aparece caminando al lado del Erradicador. Mujer: Sí, y creo que ya sé a quién pertenece ese barco. Bobbin: ¿Ah? Mujer: Pertenece a los Piratas Freak... Nunca les había visto antes a pesar de que coincidimos en Sabaody en su momento. Mamá estará encantada si le traemos sus cabezas. Bobbin: ¡Boyoyoyon! * [''La Princesa Tormenta Marie Antoinette DeBeli, capitana de los Piratas War Carnation y aliada de los Piratas de Big Mom; recompensa: 306.000.000''] Capítulo 551: Batalla naval contra el barco cantor Maxwell: ¡Motor de paletas! Rick: ¡Voy! Rick baja rápidamente a la sala de máquinas del Freaky Soul y activa las dos ruedas de paletas para no depender únicamente del viento para huir. Al mismo tiempo, las torretas de cañones que hay encima del edificio dan la vuelta para apuntar al barco cantor. Capataz: ¡Apunten! Coronel: ¡Fuego! Varias balas de cañón son disparadas desde el Freaky Soul hacia el barco cantor, dañando el casco en varios lugares provocando que el mascarón de proa muestre preocupación. Barco cantor: ¡¿Barco...?! Soldados de ajedrez: ¡Nos han dado! Bobbin: ¡Mantened el rumbo! DeBeli: ¡¡¡!!! La Princesa Tormenta se da cuenta rápidamente de que Maxwell está en la popa de su barco mirándoles mientras arranca sonriente una hoja de su cuaderno. Maxwell: ¡Impression! El papel se convierte en una gigantesca bomba esférica con la mecha encendida, la cual es cogida por el Garabateador convertido en Paintman. Maxwell: ¡¡Kaboom!! Bobbin pasa a inquietarse al ver la bomba volar hacia su barco mientras sus soldados entran en pánico. Soldados: ¡Nos va a aplastaaaar! Bobbin: ¡Tsk...! DeBeli: ¡¡¡!!! Sin embargo, hacia donde cae la bomba no es en el interior del barco sino en el mascarón de proa, el cual reacciona con horror. Barco: ¡¡Baaaar...!! BOOOOOOOM Todo el navío es sacudido por la explosión, con los soldados cayendo por la cubierta mientras DeBeli trata de mantenerse en pie y Bobbin se sujeta con fuerza a su trono. Bobbin: ¡El barco! Barco: c-cooo... El mascarón de proa se encuentra con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, completamente fuera de combate. Soldado-Torre: ¡Este último ataque ha dañado mucho el barco, señor Bobbin! Soldado-Caballo: ¡Y el barco enemigo ha acelerado su paso! Bobbin: ¡¡!! El Erradicador se siente frustrado al no haber podido hacer nada contra el ataque del Garabateador mientras DeBeli le ve riendo en el Freaky Soul sacándose el sombrero. Maxwell: ¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HASTA NUNCA, PRINGAOS! Skorup: ¡Los estamos dejando atrás! Todos: ¡Hurraaaa! Maxwell: ¡Dan, mantén el rumbo hacia el Mar Caliente-Caliente, debemos evitar más ataques! Dan: ¡Sí, Capi! Maxwell: Leñe, qué susto... Bobbin: ¡Maldición, les vamos a perder! DeBeli: No. Bobbin: ¿Ah? DeBeli: Esto no ha acabado. Bobbin: ¿? En ese momento, cuatro figuras se alzan de la nada tras la Princesa Tormenta desde el suelo, llamando la atención del Erradicador. DeBeli: Con mi habilidad les daremos caza antes de abandonar el Mar Caliente-Caliente como si tu barco no hubiera sufrido ningún retraso. Solo necesito que ahora confíes en mí. Bobbin: ... ... ... ¿Eh? Pero antes de poder comprender las palabras de su aliada, DeBeli le coge la mano con fuerza y hace que empiece a sentir una extraña sensación. Bobbin: ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo, mujer?! ¡Esperaaa! Pero para cuando termina la frase, el Erradicador desaparece sin dejar rastro de su trono. Soldado-Reina: ¡Se... señor Bobbin! Soldado-Alfil: ¡Ha desintegrado al señor Bobbin! Soldado-Caballo: ¡Traición! DeBeli: Me aseguraré de llevarme también unos cuantos de vosotros conmigo. Capítulo 552: Una extraña sensación Superado el percance del barco cantor, los Freak se acercan a los límites del Mar Caliente-Caliente y por consiguiente al límite de Totto Land. Si lo consiguen habrán conseguido escapar de las garras de Big Mom y su tripulación y podrán reunirse con el resto de la alianza y poner rumbo al Mar sin Sol. Skorup: ¡Eso sí era un barco grande! Dan: Y hay muchos más de esos, Big Mom es alguien a quien no hay que provocar y se toma muy en serio la seguridad en su territorio. Maxwell: ¡Cierto, pero eso ahora ya no importa porque no pienso volver allí en una buena temporada! Laura: Yo creo que tampoco. Mika: Ni yo. Paul: ¡Yo sí! Todos: ¡¡¿¿??!! Paul: Nah, es mentira. ¡Je Je Je! Tepes: Tsk... Muchos piratas han atacado el territorio de Big Mom pero los que no acabaron muertos huyeron con el rabo entre las piernas. Y lo peor es que lo hicieron sin siquiera ver a Big Mom en persona. Amar: Pensar que los Cuatro Emperadores pueden alcanzar tal nivel de poder... En ese momento, un estruendo procedente de la bodega sacude el Freaky Soul, alarmando a los piratas. Rick y los Dummies intentan tapar cuanto antes el agujero que se ha abierto en el casco tras recibir el impacto de un proyectil enemigo. Maxwell: ¡¡Rick!! Rick: ¡Nos han disparado, Capi, y han dado justo en la parte hundida del casco para que nos entre el agua! Maxwell: ¡Hay que taparlo cuanto antes! ¡Impression! Con su poder, Maxwell crea varias planchas de metal con las que Rick tapa fuertemente el boquete. En la cubierta del barco, los piratas intentan encontrar al autor del disparo pero al parecer están solos sin un solo barco a su alrededor. Ana: ¡No hay ningún barco a nuestro alrededor! Willy: A no ser... Todos: ¿? El Wotan echa a correr hacia el borde de la cubierta y se lanza de cabeza al agua. Lo que ve luego una vez bajo ella confirma sus sospechas. Willy: ¡Que estén debajo! ¡Mizugokoro, Ribaiasan no Kiri! Y tras generar una esfera de agua en sus manos, el Coloso de Mar lanza una fuerte corriente de agua hacia su objetivo. En ese momento, desde el Freaky Soul puede verse un largo submarino saliendo rápidamente a la superficie empujado por la técnica de Jujutsu Gyojin de Willy. Estampado en el casco del submarino puede apreciarse un Jolly Roger con el aspecto de un clavel con una calavera en medio. Roco: ¿Y eso? Dan: Un submarino... De repente, varios agujeros se abren por todo el submarino y de ellos salen disparados varios garfios atados con cables, enganchándose al Freaky Soul. Todos: ¡! Acto seguido, el submarino se acerca al barco recogiendo los cables hasta quedar completamente pegado a él, momento en que se abre una escotilla por la que sale DeBeli, entrando luego al interior del Freaky Soul de un salto, aunque nada más reincorporarse se encuentra a casi todos los Freak apuntándola con sus armas. Dan: ¡Ríndete, mujer! Skorup: No muevas ni un músculo o te dejo seca. Laura: Ya lo has oído, te superamos en número. Roco: Hace tiempo que no usamos la tabla... DeBeli se toma un tiempo para observar a los nueve piratas que hay frente a ella para luego sonreír y a levantar los brazos. DeBeli: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me rindo... Supongo que ahora tengo que levantar las manos... muy... lenta... ¡mente! DeBeli deja caer un poco de su mano derecha una pequeña figura redonda con una pequeña cadena acabada en un mosquetón en miniatura, lanzándola luego contra Dan. Dan: ¿Eh? Roco: ¿Un llavero? Pero al final resulta no ser un llavero corriente tras aumentar de tamaño y convertirse ni más ni menos que en Bobbin, quien ataca rápidamente a Dan con su espada obligándole a defenderse con la suya. Dan: ¡¿Eh?! Bobbin: ¡Boyoyoyon, qué sensación más rara he tenido! Todos: ¡¡¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??!! DeBeli: Juju... Capítulo 553: Trofeos Tras el choque de espadas entre Bobbin y Dan, el Erradicador salta hacia atrás para tomar distancias quedándose junto a DeBeli. Paul: ¿¿Qué ha sido eso?? Roco: ¡El llavero se ha convertido en un enemigo! Ante la confusión de los piratas, DeBeli muestra muchos llaveros más que deja colgando de sus manos. DeBeli: ¿Decís que me superáis en número? Creo que deberíais volver a mirar. Y tras lanzar todos sus llaveros al aire, estos se convierten en varios soldados de ajedrez y en otros piratas armados con rifles y espadas que caen alrededor de ella y Bobbin. DeBeli: Me presentaré, me llamo Marie Antoinette DeBeli, soy uno de los Supernovas de la misma generación de vuestro capitán y la consumidora de la [[Fruta Kiho Kiho|fruta Kiho Kiho]]. Cosmo: ¿La fruta Kiho Kiho? DeBeli: Es un poder bastante útil, con él puedo convertir cualquier cosa en un llavero minúsculo y llevarlo conmigo en el bolsillo, desde mis subordinados hasta mi submarino, pero lo más divertido de todo es que puedo conseguir buenos trofeos de mis batallas. Skorup: Trofeos ¿huh? ¡Pues a ver cómo conviertes en un trofeo esta bala! El Forastero rápidamente dispara a DeBeli con uno de sus revólveres solo para que ella evite el disparo inclinándose hacia atrás. Acto seguido, la capitana pirata se mueve ágilmente hacia él y le agarra un brazo. Skorup: ¡! DeBeli: ¡Souvenir! Skorup: ¡Aaaagh! Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Skorup es convertido en un llavero consistente en una figura en miniatura con su aspecto con una cadenita atada en su sombrero. Ana: ¡Skorup! Paul: ¡Desgraciada! Bobbin: ¡Homies, al ataque! Soldados de ajedrez: ¡Raaaaaaaaaaar! Pero nada más empezar a cargar, la primera oleada de soldados es noqueada por la explosión de Haki de Maxwell, quien acaba de salir a la cubierta con Rick. Maxwell: ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Mika: ¡Capi! Paul: ¡Capi, esa mujer tiene a Skorup, le ha convertido en un llavero! Rick: ¿¿Eh?? Maxwell: No me digas... Bobbin: Y del mismo modo acabaréis todos por haber entrado en el territorio de mamá, a no ser que os mate yo primero, boyoyoyon. DeBeli: Bobbin, encárgate de los subordinados, yo me centraré en el capitán. Bobbin: Oh... Vale. Maxwell: Jejejejeje, cuánta seguridad... Te voy a hacer pagar el hacer de mi mejor tirador un accesorio. DeBeli sale disparada hacia Maxwell para asestarle una patada antes de que se entere. Sin embargo, el Garabateador simplemente la bloquea cogiéndole la pierna con su mano recubierta con Busoshoku Haki. DeBeli: ¡¡!! Maxwell: ¡Jajaja! Acto seguido, el Garabateador estampa a DeBeli contra el suelo, haciéndole bastante daño en la espalda. Maxwell: ¡¡Deberías haber mandado al retaco a por mí!! Bobbin: ¡A la cargaaaa! Subordinados: ¡¡WOOOOOOOO!! Tanto los soldados de ajedrez como los Piratas War Carnation vuelven a lanzarse al ataque contra los Freak encabezados por Bobbin, quien vuelve a sacar su espada para atacar a Amar. Bobbin: ¡¡Boyoyoyoyon!! Amar: ¡! Dan: ¡Right Tank! De un cañonazo, el Erradicador cae hacia el borde de la cubierta, quedando algo aturdido aunque reincorporándose después para encontrar a Dan ante él. Dan: ¡Erradicador, me aseguraré de que no haces daño a nadie de este barco! Bobbin: ¡! Dolorida, DeBeli trata de levantarse del suelo con Maxwell y Rick apuntándola con sus armas. Solo ha hecho falta este pequeño percance para que la Princesa Tormenta piense que quizá ha subestimado al Garabateador. Maxwell: Y ahora devuélveme a Skorup. Rick cruje sus nudillos al lado de su capitán mirando a DeBeli. Rick: O te arrepentirás de haber nacido. Capítulo 554: La élite de los Piratas War Carnation Ana: ¡Arashi Ningen! Gracias a los poderes de Ana, gran parte de las fuerzas enemigas son derrotadas con facilidad mientras los Dummies cargan contra el resto. Sin embargo son derrotados también por algo parecido a un insecto, moviéndose rápidamente a su alrededor cortándolos con lo que parece ser un punzón. Dummies: ¡Agh! Paul: ¡Dummies! Amar: ¡¿?! ¡Ana, cuidado! La velocidad del atacante es tal que a la Diva de las Nubes le toma unos segundos percatarse de que ahora se dirige hacia ella. Afortunadamente, el Fantasma del Desierto consigue interponerse y detenerlo con sus espadas recubiertas con Haki. Ahora que el misterioso enemigo se ha detenido, tanto él como Ana pueden verle mejor, aunque quedan bastante sorprendidos. Se trata de una especie de insecto con una hoja de espada entre los ojos. Ana: ¿¿?? Amar: ¡Qué...! El misterioso ser lanza una mirada fulminante a Amar para luego empezar a moverse rápidamente para atacarle, obligándole a ser rápido para bloquear todos los cortes. Amar: ¡¿Qué es esta cosa, uno de esos híbridos entre zoan y objetos?! ???: Suficiente, Chigiri. Espada-insecto: ¡¡!! El ser cesa su ataque y vuelve directo a la mano de un hombre de pelo largo con gafas y vestido de blanco, transformándose en una katana nada más ser cogido por su dueño. Espadachín: Si atacas siempre a lo loco podrías recibir un ataque inesperado. * [Taro '''el Zorro Noble', combatiente de los Piratas War Carnation. Recompensa: 102.000.000''] Chigiri: Pfff... * [Chigiri, Ryō Wazamono de Taro que absorbió la fruta Mushi Mushi: modelo tábano.] Amar: ¿Eres un peso pesado del enemigo? Taro: Me considero un mero sirviente, pero no puedo permitir que ninguno de vosotros abandonde estas aguas con vida. Paul: ¡Je Je Je! A su vez, Paul acaba de derrotar a más enemigos con facilidad hasta alcanzar con su bisento a una mujer extremadamente grande y corpulenta vestida de criada, que no sufre ni un rasguño a pesar de la fuerza con la que el Heraldo de la Muerte había movido su arma. Paul: ¿? Mujer: ... Paul queda bastante abrumado ante el tamaño de la sirvienta y por la mirada que le lanza mostrando su desagrado ante su ataque. Paul: ¡! Y de un solo puñetazo, la criada manda a volar a Paul hacia el interior del Freaky Soul, quedando muy aturdido y con la nariz sangrando. Criada: Hmpf... qué descaro. * [Hilda, sirvienta de los Piratas War Carnation.] Cosmo: ¡Ha... HA ACABADO CON PAUL DE UN GOLPE! Willy: ¡Eh! Hilda: ¿? Cuando la criada se da la vuelta ve a Roco y Willy ante ella, con el brazos largos crujiéndose los nudillos y el Wotan con su zanbato de piedra marina. Roco: Yo a ti te conozco... Eres esa campeona de peleas ilegales del North Blue a quien llamaban la Destructora del Ring, me preguntaba qué había sido de ti. Hilda: Encontré algo a lo que servir. Si la señora DeBeli dice que no debemos dejaros ir haré lo imposible para mataros antes de salir del Mar Caliente-Caliente. Willy: Oooh, tipa dura... Roco: ¿Sabes, Willy? en circunstancias normales habría pedido que me dejaras pelear solo contra ella por haber derrotado a Paul de una forma tan sencilla, lo que me toca mucho la moral. Sin embargo andamos con prisa y tenemos órdenes de abandonar este mar cuanto antes. Willy: Comprendo. Hilda: Dos contra una, qué descaro. Roco: Somos piratas, el descaro forma parte de nuestra naturaleza. Mientras, DeBeli está teniendo problemas para hacer frente tanto a los ataques de Maxwell como a los de Rick, habiendo sido derrotada hace mucho de no haber sido por su gran agilidad. Maxwell: ¡Hat Rocket! DeBeli da varias volteretas hacia atrás esquivando el misil, pero de repente se encuentra a Rick en su camino. Rick: ¡Ramstone! En su forma híbrida, el gólem trata de golpear a DeBeli pero esta se tira de espaldas al suelo en un intento desesperado de esquivarlo. Rick: ¡Te pillé! ¡Apehammer! ???: ¡¡¡SEÑORITA DEBELIIIIII!!! Antes de que Rick pueda aplastar a la Princesa Tormenta de un martillazo, es golpeado en la cara por un hombre viejo de pequeña estatura y con bigote vestido con un traje militar, además de estar montado en un caballo de madera que controla con unos hilos. Maxwell queda sorprendido ante tal escena y por el arma que este enemigo ha usado contra él, una especie de vara con un puño y un pie en cada extremo. Maxwell: ¡¡!! Rick se tambalea hacia un lado aturdido por el golpe interrumpiendo su ataque contra DeBeli, lo cual ella aprovecha para tocarle una pierna. DeBeli: ¡Souvenir! Rick: ¡Agh, mierda! Pero antes de poder hacer nada, el carpintero es convertido en un llavero y guardado junto con Skorup. Maxwell: ¡¡RIIIICK!! ¡Vale, uno pase pero dos ya me cabrea, INKUHATO! Pero antes de poder siquiera cargar contra su enemiga con su cetro, Maxwell es golpeado en la cara por el estrafalario jinete y su lanza acabada en puño. Jinete: ¡Retrocede, vil bribón, o no respondo de mis actos! * [Warhorse '''el Jinete del Alba', primer oficial de los Piratas War Carnation. Recompensa: 104.000.000''] DeBeli: Buen trabajo, Warhorse. Warhorse: A vos os defendería con mi vida. ¡Arre, Charles, a por el rufián desalmado! ¡Iiiih! En ese momento, varios propulsores se activan desde el puño de la lanza de Warhorse y este sale disparado hacia Maxwell, quien se pone en guardia ante el ataque enemigo. Sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta el Garabateador el jinete se estrella contra un muro invisible. Maxwell: ¿? ¡¡¡!!! ¡Tepes! Tepes: Aquí estoy. El esgrimista había llegado a tiempo para proteger a su capitán, sorprendiendo a DeBeli y a Warhorse, quien se levanta dolorido del suelo para subirse de nuevo a su caballo de madera. Warhorse: ¡Un percance sin importancia, Charles, ADELANTE! ¡IIIIIIH! Maxwell: Oye, sabes que ese caballo es de madera ¿no? Warhorse: ¡SILENCIO, BOTARATE! Tepes: Yo me ocupo, Capi, salva a Rick y Skorup. Maxwell: Ya lo creo que lo haré. El Garabateador dice eso mirando a DeBeli, quien no puede evitar sentirse algo intimidada. Capítulo 555: Eres mío Dan y Bobbin siguen intercambiando espadazos de forma bastante igualada, con el Erradicador mostrando una actitud bastante despreocupada ante el Tanque, sonriendo mientras mueve su espada acorde a los movimientos de la otra. Bobbin: ¿Y dime, por qué habéis entrado en el territorio de mamá? Dan: ¡No es asunto tuyo! El navegante consigue hacer retroceder a Bobbin empujándole con un tajo vertical, llegando incluso a hacerle caer al suelo. Sin embargo, este reacciona con indiferencia, levantándose del suelo sin un rasguño. Bobbin: Meh, la verdad es que no, todo aquel que profane las tierras de mamá y se ha cruzado en mi camino no ha vuelto nunca a casa después. Dan: Tsk... ¡Raaaaaaaaar! Bobbin: ¡Boyoyoyoyon! El duelo recomienza mientras que en otro lugar de la cubierta Willy se dispone a partir por la mitad a Hilda con su zanbato de piedra marina. Willy: ¡Te partiré en dos! Hilda: Mutoryu... ¡Shinken Shirahatori! Con un movimiento rápido de manos, la criada detiene la espada con las manos a pesar de agrietar un poco el suelo que hay bajo ella por la fuerza del ataque. Aún así, el Coloso de Mar no puede evitar mostrar sorpresa. Willy: ¿? Roco: ¡Warm Up! Aprovechando que Hilda está centrada en Willy, Roco arremete contra ella golpeándola un gran número de veces a gran velocidad. Roco: ¡¡Rocket Launcher!! El último puñetazo de la oleada da de lleno en la cara de la sirvienta, aunque esta no solo se queda donde está, sino que es capaz de girar su cabeza hacia el boxeador con su puño todavía en su mejilla izquierda. Roco: ¡¡!! Visiblemente disgustada, Hilda agarra el zanbato de Willy y lo inclina de forma que el Wotan se tambalee contra Roco, amenazando con aplastarle. Roco: ¡Epa! ¡Geppo! Roco consigue elevarse con su Geppo antes de que Willy le caiga encima, aunque el Coloso de Mar no se libra de caer de lado al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Tepes se defiende de las arremetidas de Warhorse, utilizando su vara a propulsión para atacar rápidamente al cyborg. Warhorse: ¡Company in Frooont! Tepes: ¡Gajo! Y una vez más, el puño de la vara de Warhorse colisiona contra el muro creado por el Último Corte. Tepes: ¡Press! De repente, Warhorse es empujado por otro muro invisible y aplastado entre ambos, quedando inmovilizado con su caballo de madera. Afortunadamente, la anchura del caballo le permite poder moverse entre ambos muros, por lo que salta fuera de ellos con su vara en la mano para atacar de nuevo a Tepes con el pie del otro extremo de su arma, ataque que es bloqueado por la espada de Tepes. Warhorse: ¡Agh! Tepes: ¡¡!! Maxwell: ¡Inkuhato Bonecrasher, Koka! Maxwell se dedica a atacar a DeBeli utilizando su cetro para mantener las distancias mientras ella trata de acercarse en el momento en que detecta puntos abiertos en el joven pirata. Maxwell: ¡Impression, Turret! Tras poner una hoja de papel en el suelo, un ancho pilar de metal se eleva en su lugar con una torreta con dos ametralladoras encima y el Garabateador cogiendo los mandos, abriendo fuego contra la Princesa Tormenta. DeBeli: ¡¡¡!!! Rápidamente, la pirata empieza a moverse haciendo piruetas mientras es perseguida por un rastro de marcas de bala. RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA Maxwell: ¡¡Jajajajajajaja AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! DeBeli: ¡¡Tsk...!! Maxwell: ¡¡Mira como corre, ahora sabrás lo que es una guerra!! RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA La pirata sigue huyendo de los disparos hasta llegar a la pared del edificio del barco, saltando contra ella para tomar impulso y saltar directa hacia la torreta, pasando milagrosamente entre las balas que Maxwell le disparara. DeBeli: ¡Princess Heel! El zapato de tacón de DeBeli impacta contra el soporte de la torreta con tal fuerza que la hace caer al suelo con Maxwell incluído. Maxwell: ¡¡!! El Garabateador cae sobre la cubierta junto con su creación, la cual vuelve a convertirse en una hoja de papel. Maxwell: Qué chasco... ¡¡AAGH!! El joven pirata ve con horror a DeBeli saltando hacia él con la mano extendida, sonriendo ante la oportunidad de oro que se le presenta para alcanzarle. DeBeli: ¡Eres mío! Capítulo 556: Cien llaveros Maxwell: (Hmmmm... ¿Ya está? ¿He ganado? No, espera... ¿aún estoy cayendo al suelo? ¡si hace nada que caí! ... ¿por qué no puedo moverme? ... ¿¿Y por qué no puedo hablar cuando quiero?? ... Un momento, no me digas que... ¡¡oh, mierda!!) Convertido en una minúscula figura de plástico atado a una cadena, Maxwell cae al suelo sin moverse ni hacer otro ruido aparte del que provoca su contacto con la superficie de la cubierta de su barco, siendo recogido por DeBeli y apreciado con satisfacción. Maxwell: (¡¡SOY UN MALDITO LLAVERO!!) DeBeli: Serás una apreciada pieza para mi colección. Ana: ¡Capi, no! ¡Kura kura tetsuken! DeBeli es derribada tras recibir el golpe de las nubes de hierro de Ana, haciendo que el llavero Maxwell salga volando unos metros más allá. DeBeli: ¡Agh...! Ana: ¡Libera a mis compañeros y a mi capitán, maldita! DeBeli: ¡Tsk, tú no te metas! ¡Duchess Moon! La Princesa Tormenta ataca a Ana con una patada lateral. Sin embargo, esta simplemente atraviesa a la Diva de las Nubes gracias a su habilidad logia. DeBeli: ¡¡!! Ana: ¡Es inútil! Y con la porra de nubes de hierro creada con su poder, la músico golpea con fuerza a DeBeli mandándola unos metros hacia atrás. DeBeli: ¡Aaah! Dolorida, DeBeli cae al suelo mientras Ana se acerca mientras prepara dos nubes negras con su poder, teniendo la intención de acabar con DeBeli en el acto. Pero esta no es la primera vez que DeBeli se enfrenta a un consumidor de fruta del diablo logia, sacando dos tonfas del interior de su abrigo con las que golpea a Ana con éxito en el estómago. Ana: ¡¡Ugh!! (¡Pi-piedra marina...!) DeBeli: ¡¡Souvenir!! Y al igual que Skorup, Rick y Maxwell, Ana es añadida a la colección de llaveros de la Princesa Tormenta. DeBeli: Jujujuju, los consumidores logia son los más raros ¡contigo ya son cien llaveros en mi colección, cien infelices que me desafiaron y a quienes logré poner en su sitio, todo un logro! Maxwell: Falso, tienes noventainueve. DeBeli: ¡¡¡!!! DeBeli queda helada de la impresión que le da oír la voz de Maxwell tras ella. Maxwell: Vamos, date la vuelta si tienes narices. DeBeli: ¡...! Poco a poco, la Princesa Tormenta gira su cabeza hacia atrás hasta lograr ver al Garabateador con su cetro en la mano. Maxwell: ¡Bonecrasher Koka! DeBeli es golpeada de nuevo cayendo al suelo. Maxwell: Al principio también me pareció raro regresar a la normalidad así de repente pero luego lo pensé... ¿Es posible que los llaveros solo perduren estando cerca de ti? Total, como accesorios, están hechos para que alguien los lleve encima. DeBeli: ¡¡!! Maxwell: Lo tomaré como un sí. ¡Scribble Avatar! DeBeli se siente indefensa después de haberse descubierto el punto débil de su habilidad mientras el Garabateador se convierte en Paintman frente a ella. Maxwell: ¡Ahora ya no podrás volver a pillarme tan fácilmente! Mientras, Hilda y Roco intercambian golpes esperando a que uno de ellos caiga ante los del contrario. El brazos largos ha llegado al extremo de activar su Alma Titánica para enfrentarse a ella. Roco: ¡Arleigh Burke! Hilda: ¡Dust Out! El Gigaimpacto y la Destructora del Ring siguen golpeándose hasta que el primero detecta un punto abierto en Hilda, queriendo aprovechar para asestarle un golpe final. Roco: ¡¡V-2 Rocket!! Pero el puñetazo es bloqueado en el último momento por la mano recubierta con Haki de Hilda, sorprendiendo al boxeador. Hilda: ¿Crees que había dejado esa apertura sin darme cuenta? ¡Fool Hook! Roco cae de espaldas al suelo tras recibir el puñetazo de Hilda. Hilda: Qué descaro... Willy: ¡Rokushiki Ogi! Hilda: Y ahora el Wotan... Willy: ¡Rokuogan! Hilda: ¡¡¿¿??!! La sirvienta se ve obligada a cubrirse rápido con los brazos del ataque de Willy, el cual resulta tener más potencia de la que creía. A pesar de intentar mantenerse firme en el suelo, finalmente es llevada por la onda de choque, cayendo al suelo bastante dolorida y jadeando. Hilda: ¡Qué... qué técnica es esa...! Willy: Una que no te esperabas y eso basta. Roco: ¡¡¡Journey to the Moon!!! Y salido de la nada, Roco le da tal puntapié a Hilda en el mentón que la manda a volar fuera del barco, cayendo encima del submarino de los War Carnation muy aturdida, sin poder levantarse en un buen rato. Roco: ¡Toma ya! Willy: ¡Ganamos! Roco: ¡La Destructora del Ring ha sido, seeeeeh, DESTRUIDA! Willy: Muy bueno. Capítulo 557: Carta blanca Amar: ¡Geshoku! Taro: Hmm... Taro se inclina hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Amar, viendo cómo la cimitarra pasa casi rozándole el pecho sin ningún signo de inquietud. Amar: ¡¡!! Acto seguido, Taro retrocede unos metros para ganar distancias pero nada más detenerse encuentra a Amar tras él, sorprendiéndose por su velocidad. Taro: ¡¡¡!!! (¡Qué velocidad!) Amar: ¡Kamakiri! Taro: ¡Chigiri! Antes de poder alcanzarle, Amar es interceptado por la espada de Taro, la cual tras salir de la vaina adoptando su forma híbrida ataca locamente al médico para hacerle retroceder hasta que este termina por potenciar sus ataques con Busoshoku Haki, mandándola de vuelta con su dueño de un tajo. Taro: Ya veo... sueles atacar de forma sensata como yo pero eres capaz de dejarte llevar si la situación lo requiere. Al mismo tiempo, Warhorse sigue intentando derribar los muros invisibles de Tepes con su arma, sin éxito. Warhorse: ¡Company in Front! Tepes: ... Warhorse: ¿Y volvéis a esconderos? ¡PELEAD COMO UN HOMBRE! Tepes: Deberías saber algo, yo soy un asesino, evitamos el combate abierto todo lo posible mientras atacamos desde las sombras. ¡Amehari! Varias agujas invisibles aparecen sobre Warhorse, cayendo sobre él. Sin embargo, el anciano se percata de ello para sorpresa del Último Corte y las bloquea haciendo girar su arma sobre él. Warhorse: ¡Jojojojojo! ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? ¡Puedo percibir muchas cosas a tu alrededor como esa lluvia invisible asesina... o que tu pared invisible no mide más de dos metros y medio de altura. Tepes: ¿? Y con un rápido movimiento ascendente de sus hilos, Warhorse salta junto a su caballo de madera sobre el muro de Tepes dispuesto a aplastarle con el pie del otro extremo de su arma. Warhorse: ¡Company Smash! Amar: ¡Juonitan! Con los brazos extendidos con sus cimitarras en ambas manos, Amar carga contra Taro girando sobre sí mismo, a lo que él desenvaina personalmente a Chigiri y este luego recubre su filo con Busoshoku Haki. Taro: ¡Ittoryu: Abuhitokuchi! Y con su espada apuntando a Amar a modo de pico, Taro bloquea el ataque del Fantasma del Desierto, pero nada más colisionar sus espadas Amar da una pirueta rodeando a Taro hasta encontrar un punto descubierto, aprovechando para prender fuego a sus espadas. Amar: ¡Kasaito: Bakunen! Y de un solo tajo, Amar acaba con Taro además de achicharrarle con una deflagración, cayendo al suelo tras gritar de dolor. A pesar de ello, el Zorro Noble aún tiene esperanza en la victoria, pronunciando las siguientes palabras antes de perder el conocimiento. Taro: Ch... Chigiri... Ambos sabemos que nunca he tenido la misma iniciativa que tú a la hora de combatir -agh- tienes... carta blanca. En ese momento los ojos de Taro se quedan en blanco y este queda K.O, al mismo tiempo que Chigiri vuelve a adoptar su forma híbrida para observar a su dueño derrotado y posteriormente a Amar, quien siente que algo no va bien. Si no fuera porque Chigiri no tiene boca, el médico hubiese jurado que estaba sonriendo por las palabras de su dueño. De forma súbita, la katana-insecto carga contra Amar para atravesarle con su filo recubierto con Haki, pero él logra cubrirse con sus cimitarras. Aún así, la potencia del ataque genera tal ráfaga de aire que el suelo detrás de él sufre un largo corte. Ante este suceso, Amar no puede sentirse otra cosa aparte de abrumado. Amar: ¡Ahora lo entiendo, ese hombre era demasiado reservado y analítico como para pelear de verdad en algún momento, entonces el verdadero peligro...! Amar vuelve a mover rápidamente sus cimitarras para defenderse de todos y cada uno de los tajos con los que le ataca Chigiri. Amar: ¡... es la espada! Tepes esquiva las embestidas de Warhorse mientras se percata del error que ha cometido permitiendo que se acostumbre a sus ataques, saltando ahora sus muros invisibles con facilidad. El cyborg activa los cañones de su mano mecánica y dispara al Jinete del Alba pero este simplemente se cubre tras su caballo de madera mientras las balas chocan contra él. Warhorse: ¡Jojojojojo, las balas no son ningún peligro para mi valiente Charles! ¿no es cierto? Tepes: ... Warhorse: ¡¡Iiiiiiih!! Tepes: ¡Phalanx! En el momento en que Warhorse se acerca a dos metros de Tepes, su caballo de madera es atravesado en el cuello por la lanza invisible que había colocada en el suelo a modo de trampa. Warhorse casi es atravesado también, quedándole una pequeña herida en la nariz. Warhorse: ¡¡Aaaagh, Charles!! Tepes: ... Habiendo esquivado un tajo de Amar, Chigiri vuela hacia el cielo con la intención de bajar en picado hacia él y atravesarlo como una brocheta. Amar: Tsk... ¡Denkito! Preparado para defenderse de nuevo, Amar electrifica una de sus cimitarras y espera a que Chigiri se acerque más a él. Mientras, la espada ríe sádicamente para sus adentros. Amar: ¡Pero un insecto sigue siendo un animal! ¡Zeus e no Joho! Amar levanta su cimitarra con fuerza justo para que esta toque el extremo del filo de Chigiri, lanzándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica casi similar a un rayo. A pesar de ello, Chigiri intenta resistir para al menos poder acabar con el médico pero rápidamente sucumbe ante la electricidad y cae al suelo junto a Taro achicharrado y fuera de combate. Amar: Tsk... Capítulo 558: Intocable Warhorse consigue sacar a Charles de la lanza pero ve que ha quedado en tan mal estado que poco más podrá hacer con él en lo que queda de batalla, por lo que se monta de nuevo en él y se coloca frente a Tepes. Warhorse: ¡Es tu final, granuja! Tepes muestra indiferencia ante la amenaza de Warhorse hasta que una puerta circular se abre en el torso de Charles, sacando un cañón que apunta hacia él. Warhorse: ¡Heavy Weapon Division: FUEGO! Tepes: ¡¡!! La bala de cañón que sale de Charles genera tal explosión al impactar que daña gran parte de la pared exterior del edificio del barco, haciendo reír al Jinete del Alba con satisfacción. Warhorse: ¡¡Jooojojojojo, contempla la verdadera ira de Charles, estas balas de cañón son igual de potentes que las de un destructor de la Marine!! Tepes: ¡Suichoku no hari! Warhorse: ¡¡¡¡!!!! El Último Corte acaba de caer del cielo donde Warhorse para asestarle un poderoso corte aéreo, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Warhorse: ¡Aaaagh! ¡P-p-ero cómo...! Tepes: ... ---- Hace diez segundos. Warhorse: '¡Heavy Weapon Division: FUEGO! Viendo venir la bala de cañón, a Tepes no le queda otra que huir, por lo que genera un muelle en el suelo con el que se lanza por los aires pasando por encima de la bala de cañón en dirección a Warhorse. Tepes: '¡Suichoku no hari!'' ---- Tepes: Pché... Warhorse: ¡¡¡!!! El Jinete del Alba trata de reprender a Tepes por su descaro pero en su lugar se desmaya tras escupir algo de sangre. Soldado Reina: ¡Perdemos efectivos! Pirata: ¡Estos piratas son duros! Laura: '''¡Kasabomu! Varios soldados de ajedrez y piratas de DeBeli son derrotados por el ataque de la Cineasta, quedando cada vez menos enemigos. Cosmo: ¡Ganamos ventaja! Mika: ¿¿Dónde está el Capi?? Maxwell: ¡Paintoken! Paintman trata de golpear a DeBeli mientras ella esquiva los golpes. Maxwell: ¡Culvein Header! La Princesa Tormenta da un salto para evitar el cabezazo del pirata, viendo que ahora lo único que puede hacer es esquivar sus ataques hasta encontrar el modo de tocarle de nuevo y convertirlo en un llavero, aunque para eso Maxwell tendría que abandonar a Paintman y eso es muy improbable que ocurra... o no, pues justo cuando pasa por encima de su nuca, DeBeli ve a Maxwell salir de ella alzando su sombrero contra ella. DeBeli: ¿? Maxwell: ¡Hat Rocket! DeBeli: ¡¡¡!!! Al estar en el aire, DeBeli no puede hacer nada para evitar el misil que viene hacia ella, recibiéndolo de lleno con la consiguiente explosión, cayendo en el suelo completamente fuera de combate mientras Maxwell observa sonriente, desvaneciendo el humo que sale de su sombrero de un soplido, poniéndoselo después. Maxwell: Jejejejejeje, chupao. Capítulo 559: El poder del Erradicador Bobbin no tarda en percatarse de que todos sus subordinados y los Piratas War Carnation han sido derrotados al completo y que por otro lado los Freak han sufrido pocas bajas importantes. Dan: ¡Ríndete, Erradicador, solo quedas tú y te garantizo que tú solo no puedes con nosotros! Dan dice eso apuntando a Bobbin con su espada mientras que Laura, Cosmo, Willy, Amar, Mika, Roco y Tepes se acercan para apoyarle. Sin embargo, el combatiente alfil no muestra ninguna preocupación, es más, comienza a reír al mismo tiempo que sacude lateralmente su cabeza. Bobbin: Boyon... Boyoyoyon Boyon. Cosmo: ¿? A medida que el Erradicador menea su cabeza, los piratas que hay frente a él empiezan a desviar la mirada, sintiéndose muy cansados. Cosmo: ¿Q-qué me pasa...? Laura: Tengo... Mika: ...mucho sueño. Dan: Ma... maldición... zzzzz... Y uno tras otro, los piratas caen al suelo profundamente dormidos al mismo tiempo que Bobbin ensancha su sonrisa. Bobbin: ¡Boyoyoyon! Y con un aire de satisfacción, Bobbin empieza a caminar entre los durmientes piratas con su espada en las manos, pensando con cuál de ellos acabar primero hasta que finalmente se decide por Dan por el tiempo que le ha hecho perder, levantándola por encima de su cuello. Bobbin: ¡Este lugar... es donde los sueños mueren en el Nuevo Mundo! Maxwell: ¡Okina taiho! Antes de poder decapitar al ex-marine, Bobbin es alcanzado por la bala de cañón lanzada por Maxwell, cayendo al suelo bastante aturdido pero aún capaz de levantarse. Bobbin: ¡¡!! Bobbin se levanta dispuesto a contraatacar pero se sobresalta al ver ni más ni menos que a la Hydra frente a él. Maxwell: Fuera de mi barco. Bobbin: ¡Ooooh! Pero aún así, el Erradicador carga contra Maxwell con su espada en las manos por lo que él también se prepara para terminar de una vez esta batalla. Bobbin: ¡Boyoyoyoyon! Maxwell: ¡¡Sanhinotama!! Y unos minutos después del choque de ataques... DeBeli es despertada después de serle lanzada una gran cantidad de agua en la cara con un cubo. Cuando abre completamente los ojos, lo primero que ve es que ha sido encadenada de arriba a abajo, quedando solo su cabeza y sus pies al descubierto. Maxwell: ¡Despierta! DeBeli: ¿Qué, qué hay...? ¡AH! La Princesa Tormenta queda horrorizada al ver a Maxwell, Skorup, Rick y Ana mirándola sonriendo. Maxwell: Has cometido el crimen de tocarles mucho la moral a los Piratas Freak ¿¿qué pena pide el jurado?? A lo que el resto de los Freak, Dummies incluídos, gritan al unísono. Todos: ¡¡TAAAAAABLA!! ¡Tabla, tabla, tabla, tabla, tabla, tabla! A lo que Rick tira de DeBeli mediante sus cadenas hacia el borde de la cubierta y la coloca sobre una tabla de madera que da al mar mientras los piratas le animan. Capataz: ¡Tiradla! Coronel: ¡Que reciba su merecido! DeBeli: ¡¡¡!!! Rick: Un saltito y ¡ALEHOP! DeBeli: ¡¡KYAH!! Pero en lugar de caer al agua como temía, la pirata cae dentro de su submarino por una de las escotillas de entrada, encontrando junto a ella a todos sus subordinados inconscientes y a Bobbin en el mismo estado. Viéndose incapaz de librarse de sus ataduras, DeBeli empieza a gritar a los Freak. DeBeli: ¡¡Os acordaréis de esto, mamá os dará caza tarde o temprano!! Dummies: ¡Jajajajajajaja! Laura: Bah, no vale la pena ni oír sus amenazas. Maxwell: Ya ¡Piratas Freak, en marcha! Todos: ¡¡SEEEEEEEEEEEH!! DeBeli: ¡Tendréis a todas las fuerzas de Big Mom en vuestra busca, ya veréis! Pero los Freak ya no oyen las amenazas de DeBeli, alejándose de su submarino a la deriva para seguir su camino a los límites de Totto Land. Maxwell: Misión cumplida, caballeros, siguiente parada el Mar sin Sol. Dan: ¡Rumbo fijado! Capítulo 560: Buena suerte Cerca de los límites del mar Caliente-Caliente, el resto de la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos espera el regreso de los Freak cuando los Den Den Mushi empiezan a sonar en todos sus barcos. Rake: ¡Capitán Buck! Buck: ¿Hmm? Rake: ¡Es el Garabateador, señor! Buck: ¡¡!! Maxwell: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, lo tengo, tengo el método para llegar a Fantasia, lo he conseguido con sangre, sudor y lágrimas mientras que vosotros, gusanos sin agallas -salvo Creeper, que ella no quisiera venir tiene un pase- , habéis estado jugando a las casitas! Buck: Tsk... Red: AAAH AH AH AH AH Dance Mon: ¿Y qué has conseguido? Maxwell: ¡Me han dado algo con lo que deberíamos poder llegar sin problemas al cielo, pero para ello debemos dirigirnos al Mar sin Sol! Bomba: ¿El Mar sin Sol? Kurokage: Ya veo. Maxwell: Nos estamos dirigiendo allí ahora mismo, seguid mi Vivre Card para alcanzarme. Dance Mon: De acuerdo, Garabateador, allí nos veremos. Got'cha El Casi Supernova cuelga su Den Den Mushi para luego preguntarles algo a sus hombres. Dance Mon: ¿Creéis que haber enviado al Garabateador solo al territorio de Big Mom ha hecho que se haya molestado con nosotros? Elvis: Naaah, no creo. Madonna: Si ha ido con cuidado digo yo que no le habrá sido muy difícil cumplir con la misión ¿no? Sophia Star: Ya, el Garabateador suele tener buenas ideas, habrá podido entrar y salir sin problemas. Esa tarde, en Isla Milk, el Soplón supone que Maxwell ha escapado con éxito al no haber noticias de su captura por los Piratas de Big Mom. Soplón: Buena suerte en tu viaje, Garabateador. Uno de sus matones le trae una bandeja plateada con un den den mushi y un vaso de leche, cogiendo el anciano el auricular mientras marca un número. Soplón: La vas a necesitar. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato